icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
LOHA
In the early 1920’s, working class women sought increased control over the administration and organizational aspects of the sports they played, including hockey.Coast to Coast:Hockey in Canada to the Second World War, p.135, Edited by John Chi-Kit Wong, University of Toronto Press, 2009, ISBN 978-0-8020-9532-9 On December 16, 1922, a meeting was held to announce the Ladies Ontario Hockey Associaton was formed. Coast to Coast:Hockey in Canada to the Second World War, p.136, Edited by John Chi-Kit Wong, University of Toronto Press, 2009, ISBN 978-0-8020-9532-9 The organization was structured similarly to the Ontario Women’s Softball Association in which women would run the organization but men served in an advisory capacity. During the December 16 meeting, Frank McEwen, president of the Toronto Hockey League, presided over the meeting. Members from ladies clubs in London, Ontario and St. Thomas, Ontario were present. There was a total of 20 teams in attendance.Immodest and Sensational: 150 Years of Canadian Women in Sport, M. Ann Hall, p.40, James Lorimer & Company Ltd., Toronto, 2008, ISBN 978-1-55277-021-4 A letter from the Ottawa Alerts ladies club was presented, indicating their interest to join. Coast to Coast:Hockey in Canada to the Second World War, p.136, Edited by John Chi-Kit Wong, University of Toronto Press, 2009, ISBN 978-0-8020-9532-9 History The women who become the executives of the LOHA in its first year were Mae Maxwell (First Vice President), Winnie Simpson (Second Vice President), Janet Allen (Treasurer), Kathleen Milne and E Harrison were members at large. John DeGruchy was its honorary president while Frank Best was its president. By the 23rd of December, 18 teams joined the LOHA and paid dues of eleven dollars for each team.Coast to Coast:Hockey in Canada to the Second World War, p.137, Edited by John Chi-Kit Wong, University of Toronto Press, 2009, ISBN 978-0-8020-9532-9 In its first year, the LOHA associated with the Ontario branch of the Amateur Athletic Union of Canada.Coast to Coast:Hockey in Canada to the Second World War, p.139, Edited by John Chi-Kit Wong, University of Toronto Press, 2009, ISBN 978-0-8020-9532-9 In 1923, Janet Allen was the first female to be elected LOHA president. In autumn of 1923, the LOHA suffered a setback when the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association held a meeting in Port Arthur. The Association voted not to give women official recognition as hockey players.Coast to Coast:Hockey in Canada to the Second World War, p.139, Edited by John Chi-Kit Wong, University of Toronto Press, 2009, ISBN 978-0-8020-9532-9 In 1927, LOHA president Janet Allen, and LOHA treasurer Bobbie Rosenfeld attended the 38th meeting of the Ontario Hockey Association and asked the OHA to help endorse the league. In the process, they announced that if the OHA would help boost its membership, the LOHA would create a provincial championship for its member teams.Coast to Coast:Hockey in Canada to the Second World War, p.142, Edited by John Chi-Kit Wong, University of Toronto Press, 2009, ISBN 978-0-8020-9532-9 By 1934, the impact of the Great Depression was felt as the LOHA only had seven member teams (and only one from the city of Toronto).By late 1936, Bobbie Rosenfeld was not only the LOHA president, but served as the secretary and the treasurer.Coast to Coast:Hockey in Canada to the Second World War, p.145, Edited by John Chi-Kit Wong, University of Toronto Press, 2009, ISBN 978-0-8020-9532-9 Due to the Great Depression, ice time became extremely rare, especially for women. In March 1938, the LOHA semi-final with the Preston Rivulettes and the Northern Marvels of Cobalt had to be rescheduled. The game was scheduled to be played in Preston, but the Ontario Hockey Association (men’s hockey association) forced a change in venue so that a men’s game could be played.Coast to Coast:Hockey in Canada to the Second World War, p.143, Edited by John Chi-Kit Wong, University of Toronto Press, 2009, ISBN 978-0-8020-9532-9 List of Presidents Coast to Coast:Hockey in Canada to the Second World War, p.138, Edited by John Chi-Kit Wong, University of Toronto Press, 2009, ISBN 978-0-8020-9532-9 References Category:Women's ice hockey in Canada